Hurricane
by Sana-teme
Summary: John était un homme bien. Honnête avec lui-même, honnête avec sa femme. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'un homme vienne tout chambouler ? Pire, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il refuse de le laisser partir ?
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer :** Alex Rider et tous ses personnages appartiennent à Anthony Horowitz. Le seul profit que j'en fais est le partage de ma créativité.

**NDLA :** Le titre fait référence à la chanson Hurricane de 30 Seconds To Mars (This is War, 2009).

* * *

John regardait le paysage défiler à travers la fenêtre. Son visage grave se reflétait sur la vitre, superposant ses traits au paysage qui fuyait à toute vitesse, avalé par la vitesse du train. Le temps était gris, et quelques gouttes de pluies vinrent troubler la vue du voyageur. Celui-ci sourit faiblement. Contrairement aux autres passages qui détournaient les yeux vers la porte, déprimés par le temps, John effleura la vitre du bout des doigts : il était chez lui.

Après pratiquement trois mois sur le terrain, il quittait le climat aride de l'Irak pour retrouver Londres et ses charmes. Sa pluie battante, sa Tamise, ses Mrs Jones, ses Alan Blunt, la petite femme de John qui l'attendait avec très certainement un bon repas méticuleusement prévu depuis au moins deux semaines...

Son sourire s'effaça et son coeur se serra d'un coup. Pas une seule fois il avait culpabilisé par rapport à elle. C'était seulement maintenant qu'il réalisait qu'il avait trompé sa femme.

Bien sûr, il pouvait se trouver des excuses : l'Irak lui avait mené la vie dure, et puis, en trois mois, il fallait bien qu'il soulage son corps. C'était humain, et sa femme lui aurait pardonné, probablement sans trop de remous. Elle aurait refusé de faire l'amour pendant ... quoi, peut-être une semaine ? Le temps de lui montrer que malgé son pardon, sa conduite l'avait blessée. Et puis tout serait rentré dans l'ordre. Affaire classée.

Mais ce n'était pas aussi simple. D'abord, John était un homme qui assumait ses actes. Jamais il ne cherchait à justifier ses erreurs : c'était fait, un point c'est tout. Ensuite, sa faute était plus grave qu'un simple adultère de routine. Non seulement il l'avait trompé non pas une fois pour se soulager, mais plusieurs fois, avec la même personne, qui se trouvait être un homme. Là aussi, on pouvait l'excuser en disant qu'il n'y avait pas une ombre de chair féminine dans le commando auquel on l'avait assigné, et qu'il s'était rabattu sur les hommes par défaut.

Mais c'était plus grave encore. Il avait trompé sa femme avec son corps ... et avec son coeur.

Un réflexe le poussa à s'innocenter. Qu'y avait-il de mal à vouloir connaître l'amour de quelqu'un comme lui, de quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait, qui vivait comme lui, qui vivait quasiment _avec_ lui ? Car John passait beaucoup plus de temps en mission qu'avec sa femme...

_Tu es marié, abruti. Voilà ce qu'il y a de mal._

Marié. Fou amoureux de sa femme ... et de son collègue.

Furieux, il s'écrasa la main sur le front et la fit glisser jusqu'à sa lèvre inférieure qu'il prit doucement entre son pouce et son index replié : ceux qui le connaissaient savaient que cela signifiait soit qu'il réfléchissait, soit qu'il était contrarié et/ou en colère, soit tout à la fois. Son regard s'enflamma et, sur la banquette d'en face, la mamie qui serrait nerveusement son petit sac à main de ses doits fins et secs poussa un petit couinement de souris terrifié. John soupira et détourna le regard, le concentrant sur la vitre qui, au moins, ne risquait pas de prendre peur.

Un homme comme _lui_ ne devrait pas exister, pensa-t-il rageusement.

L'homme en question était un novice. Il n'en était qu'à sa deuxième mission, et la première s'était soldée par un échec. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs la première opération que John dirigeait. C'était là qu'il l'avait rencontré. A ce moment-là, il n'avait vu en lui qu'un bel homme qui apprenait vite et dont l'avenir était prometteur.

Puis il l'avait retrouvé en Irak. John s'était étonné de le voir : cette mission était terriblement ingrate pour un débutant. _Il_ lui avait répondu en haussant les épaules que c'était à cause du désastre de Prague que le MI-6 l'avait assigné à ce commando. John avait grandement culpabilisé : c'était aussi la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait en Irak, mais pensait que seul le chef de l'opération serait sanctionné.

_"Comment tu t'appelle, au fait ?"_

_"Ash."_

_"C'est un pseudonyme ?"_

_"Oui, mes initiales. A.S.H. Mon vrai nom est..."_

_"Non, ne me le dis pas !"_

_"Pourquoi ?"_

_"Ash te va bien. Je n'ai besoin d'aucun autre nom pour te désigner."_

Ash était un peu plus jeune que John. Vingt-deux, vingt-trois ans tout au plus - enfait, John ne lui avait jamais posé la question. Ils s'étaient immédiatement rapprochés. En plus, ils partageaient la même tente. Ils suivaient les mêmes ordres et étaient donc pratiquement tout le temps ensemble. Ils n'étaient que très bons amis.

Puis il y avait eu ce jour, ce fameux jour où John l'avait sauvé de la grenade.

Ash était prudent et attentif, mais pas assez. John avait vu un petit objet s'élever vers le ciel et amorcer une descente dans leur direction. Le soleil l'empêchait d'identifier la chose mais il n'était pas stupide. Il avait plongé sur Ash et ils avaient roulé jusqu'en bas de la dune tandis que la grenade explosait à environ une dizaine de mètres deux. Allongé sur Ash, les bras encore crispés autour de lui, John avait soupiré de soulagement. Le plus jeune reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Ecrasé sous le poids de aîné, il avait du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de lui arrvier.

Quatre ou cinq centimètres séparaient leurs visages. John détaillait le celui de son coéquipier. Ce n'était sûrement pas le moment ni l'endroit, mais ils venaient d'échapper à une mort certaine : une minute d'égarement était excusable.

Ash avait la peau tannée, des yeux noirs et profonds et des boucles brunes maltraitées par le lieu. Malgré cela, il restait très séduisant, et John remarqua alors que son cadet souriait, l'air amusé. Dans ses yeux brillait une lueur d'espièglerie. Il semblait défier son aîné.

_"Quoi ?"_

_"Vas-y."_

_"De quoi ?"_

_"Fais pas l'innocent. Promis, ça restera entre nous."_

John n'avait pas réfléchi. Peut-être allait-il mourir une heure, deux heures plus tard, alors qui lui reprocherait un simple baiser échangé au cours d'un moment de folie ? Il avait écrasé ses lèvres sur celles de son cadet avec plus de force qu'il ne l'aurait cru, mais cela ne sembla pas déranger Ash le moins du monde. Celui-ci répondit furieusement à son baiser, et la passion leur fit dévaler les derniers mètres qui les séparaient du bas de la dune.

Ce fut John qui s'écarta en premier. Après la nouvelle roulade, il était de nouveau arrivé au-dessus de Ash. Il se releva, l'air gêné, et tendit la main à son coéquipier. Celui-ci la prit et se releva également. John s'éclaircit la gorge et regarda autour de lui.

_"Manifestement, nous avons perdu les autres."_

_"Oh, quel dommage."_

_"Arrête, Ash, on va se faire botter les fesses."_

_"Donc on fait quoi ?"_

_"Retour au camp. On a évité une grenade, on a roulé en bas d'une dune et on a perdu l'unité."_

_"Bien, chef."_

_"Je ne suis pas ton chef."_

_"Peut-être, mais tu aime dominer."_

_"Ash... c'était un malheureux concours de circonstances si je me suis retrouvé sur toi, et tu le sais bien."_

_"Et tes lèvres sur les miennes, c'était aussi un 'malheureux concours de circonstances' ?"_

_"... s'il te plait, oublie ça. C'était une erreur. Rien de plus."_

_"Si tu le dis."_

John sourit faiblement en repensant au sourire en coin de son partenaire à ce moment-là. Il disait comprendre la décision de son coéquipier, mais ce qui avait suivi montrait clairement que, réticent ou pas, il voulait John et ne comptait pas le laisser filer si facilement.

Le reste de la journée s'était plutôt bien déroulée. A deux, seuls au beau milieu de nulle part, ils ne servaient strictement à rien. S'ils avaient avançé, ils serait probablement tombés dans une ambuscades et John ne serait pas assis dans ce compartiment à l'heure actuelle. Il leur avait fallu quarante-cinq minutes pour rentrer au camp. Le major leur avait un peu remonté les bretelles ("Quand même, un élève aussi brillant que vous, John, ne devrait pas perdre l'unité à cause d'une simple grenade !") et ils avaient été de corvée de vaisselle. Trois soldats sur quatre-vingt étaient rentrés au camp : attaque surprise, des grenades de tous les côtés. S'ils n'étaient pas rentrés avant, était situés sur le côté gauche du groupe pendant l'opération, Ash et John auraient été tués à coup sûr.

Quand ils étaient allés se coucher, John essayait d'avoir l'air naturel mais son malaise était palpable. Il s'était allongé dos à Ash, le plus loin possible de lui, ce qui, dans une tente militaire, revenait à s'écarter de trois glorieux centimètres. Ce dernier avait souri, amusé par la manoeuvre ô combien utile de son cadet.

_"John..."_

Après quelques minutes, le murmure s'était élevé dans la pénombre, faisant frissonner l'intéressé. Une main avait doucement caressé son bras, et des lèvres chaudes avaient déposé un tendre baiser sur son épaule, avant de s'envoler pour venir se nicher au creux de son cou.

Sachant que son corps n'en supporterait pas davantage, John s'était mis sur le dos. Il faisait nuit dehors mais l'aîné distinguait aisément la silhouette de son cadet. Celui-ci n'avait aucun mal à imaginer le regard sévère de son partenaire.

_"Je suis marié."_

_"Je sais."_

_"Alors pourquoi tu t'obstine ?"_

_"Tu veux vraiment la réponse ?"_

_"..."_

_"Parce que tu me plais. Aussi bien à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Tu es un bel homme, et tu es quelqu'un de bien. Bref, je te veux."_

_"Et tu ne me lâcheras pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas ?"_

_"T'as tout compris."_

Et Ash l'avait enjambé, de manière à se retrouver à cheval sur son bassin. John ne l'avait pas remarqué jusque-là, mais son coéquipier était nu. Prenant doucement les mains de John pour les poser sur ses propres fesses, il s'était penché vers lui et l'avait embrassé. D'abord doucement, très tendrement. Puis amoureusement, passionnément, et finalement furieusement, et John l'avait brutalement plaqué par terre, sur ce qui leur servait de couchettes.

Et ils avaient fait l'amour.

Certes, le plus silencieusement possible, car la tente la plus proche était à trois mètres de la leur. Mais avec passion et frénésie.

Le lendemain, Ash avait émergé avant John. Niché au creux de ses bras, il l'avait réveillé d'un petit baiser dans le cou.

_"On recommencera ?"_

_"Non."_

_"..."_

_"... oui, on recommencera. Mais à une condition."_

_"Je t'écoute attentivement."_

_"Pas une seule allusion, pas un seul petit geste déplacé. C'est clair ?"_

_"Limpide, chef."_

_"Je t'ai déjà dit..."_

_"Et moi j'avais raison. Tu aime dominer."_

_"Ash..."_

_"Du calme, chef, on est encore dans la tente, j'ai le droit."_

_"Ash !"_

_"D'accord, j'arrête."_

Et après cette nuit qui était d'abord apparu comme un accident, ils avaient recommencé. John y avait pris goût ... et même beaucoup trop. Son attachement pour Ash avait même failli compromettre une opération. Voir le jeune homme avec une mirtaillette contre la tempe lui avait fait perdre tout ses moyens, et il avait jeté son arme et levé les mains en l'air alors que n'importe quel bon soldat aurait tué cet homme, au risque de perdre un élément. Sans l'arrivée des renforts, ils auraient tous les deux étés faits prisonniers et auraient probablement été torturés ... et puis tués.

Ash avait été rappartié une semaine avant John. Il avait reçu une balle dans la jambe. Rien de très compromettant pour sa vie, mais s'il n'avait pas rapidement été évacué jusqu'à un bon hôpital d'Angleterre, il y aurait pu y avoir des complications.

Le train ralentit. John arrivait à destination. Londres, son chez-lui.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et le MI-6 ne m'appartiennent pas.

**NDLA :** J'ai fait une toute petite erreur... John et Helen ne sont pas encore mariés quand John rencontre Ash. M'enfin bon, c'est une fiction, c'est pô grave, et pis c'est qu'un tout petit détail...

**NDLA 2 :** J'ai oublié de préciser dans le chapitre d'avant... dans cette fic', gros, gros, gros **spoilers** sur le **tome 7** ! Si vous **n'avez pas lu Snakehead, ne lisez pas cette fiction !!!!** Pour l'instant c'est bon, y a pas vraiment de spoiler... enfin si, mais que sur le 5 : le fait que John travaille au MI-6. Mais attention, si vous lisez la fin de cette fiction, ça sert à rien de lire le tome 7, il y aurait aucun suspens !!

* * *

Le voyage lui avait en tout pris ... deux jours. L'aéroport le plus proche était à quatre heures de routes. Un officier l'y avait conduit en Jeep. Là, il avait pris un avion pour Paris - car aucun billet Irak-Angleterre n'était disponible. Puis, après avoir passé la nuit à Paris, il avait pris le train jusqu'à Coquelles, puis emprunté l'Eurostar et enfin pris le train de Folkestone jusqu'à Londres. Pour finir ici.

Une fois sorti de la gare, John héla un taxi. Après un temps d'hésitation, il annonça sa destination.

- St Thomas' Hospital, s'il vous plait.

Durant le trajet, il réfléchit. Son premier réflexe avait été d'annoncer sa propre adresse ... mais au dernier moment, le nom de l'hôpital avait jailli de ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, et cela lui avait paru normal.

Est-ce normal de faire passer son amant avant sa femme ?

John soupira en donnant l'argent au chauffeur. Plus tard, les remords. Il passait voir un ami blessé, et c'était tout a fait compréhensible. Celui-ci lui avait déjà communiqué le numéro de sa chambre d'un simple message - indiquant _87-2_. Le message était simple mais clair.

L'agent du MI-6 prit l'ascenceur jusqu'au deuxième étage et se dirigea vers la chambre n°87. Il poussa doucement la porte et un sourire tendre adoucit son visage lorsqu'il découvrit Ash endormi. Il referma silencieusement la porte et s'approcha du lit. Les boucles brunes du jeune homme à présent propres et brillantes encadraient son visage calme et apaisé. John s'assit sur la chaise des visiteurs et effleura tendrement sa joue du bout des doigts. Ash ouvrit immédiatement les yeux, une lueur de panique dans le regard, et soupira de soulagement en voyant son ami.

- Tu m'as fait peur !

John rit doucement.

- Tu t'attendais à ce que ça soit qui ? Alan Blunt, peut-être ?

- Ha, ha, ha. Tu te marre, mais le pire c'est que quand tu es réveillé par quelque chose qui te caresse la joue dans un hôpital, tu envisage _toutes_ les possibilités.

- Et c'est laquelle, ta préférée ?

- Celle où mon beau prince vient me réveiller d'un doux baiser pour bien commencer la journée ?

John, après un rapide regard vers la porte, se pencha vers Ash et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Tu m'as manqué, souffla le plus jeune.

- Toi aussi... c'était dur, l'Irak sans toi. En plus, mon nouveau camarade de tente ronflait.

Ash éclata de rire.

- Et je suppose que la nuit tu ne faisais que dormir.

- Bien sûr. Il faut au moins un apollon comme toi pour m'inciter à tromper ma femme.

Le regard du cadet se voila.

- Quand tu l'auras retrouvée, ce sera fini, nous deux ?

John soupira et prit la main du blessé pour la porter à ses lèvres.

- Non.

- Non ?

- Non. J'ai besoin de toi.

- Et ... elle ?

- J'ai aussi besoin d'elle.

Ash se mordit la lèvre.

- John, ça ne me dérange pas d'être l'amant de l'ombre, et je me fiche de ce que tu fais avec ta femme. Enfin je m'en fiche ... c'est ta femme, et ce que tu fais avec elle ne me regarde pas. Mais toi, est-ce que tu te sens capable de lui mentir ?

Le regard dans le vague, John haussa les épaules et marqua une pause.

- Je vis dans deux univers différents. Mon appartement, et le MI-6. Si je considère qu'elle appartient au premier et toi au second, je devrais pouvoir y arriver.

Ash sourit tristement et caressa le visage de son amant.

- Tu sais, ça me tue de te mettre dans cette situation.

- Moi aussi. Je tiens à toi, autant qu'à ma femme, et pourtant je te réduis à ...

- Ne t'occupe pas de moi. Ma situation me convient tant que je peux être avec toi. La tienne est plus critique.

- La mienne n'a aucune importance tant que ma femme ne sait rien, Ash.

Dieu qu'il aimait quand John prononçait son nom.

Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il se redressa et embrassa John comme si sa vie en dépendait. Sa jambe lui fit mal : il ignora la douleur et passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant. Celui-ci promena ses lèvres sur sa peau, embrassant ses yeux, son nez, sa mâchoire, son cou. Une fois leur fièvre calmée, ils restèrent comme ça, en silence, enlacés.

Lorsque John sortit de l'hôpital, il était perdu. Il ne se ressemblait plus. Il était marié ! Quels que soient ses sentiments pour Ash, et les sentiments de celui-ci à son égard, il devait laisser tomber !

Helen ne méritait pas ça. Et Ash non plus. Le pire était qu'il aimait les deux, et que choisir l'un ou l'autre était tout simplement impossible. Helen était une femme brillante, adorable, rayonnante et aimante. Ash était ... séduisant, attirant... pas seulement physiquement. Sa personne avait quelque chose d'extrêmement attractif. Et, surtout, il comprenait John. Il vivait comme lui - à ceci près qu'il n'était pas marié.

Et quand il était avec Ash, il avait l'impression d'être seul au monde avec lui, d'être le plus important dans sa vie.

Mais était-ce le cas ? En fait, John ne savait rien de lui. Il savait que Ash travaillait au MI-6, que ses initiales étaient A.S.H. et qu'il était probablement plus jeune que lui. Il ne connaissait même pas son âge exact.

A la réflexion, il n'était même pas certain que Ash soit amoureux de lui. Bien sûr, il en avait l'impression. Mais après tout, leur relation avait commencé par un baiser impulsif et une histoire de fesses. Et si Ash jouait la comédie dans le seul but de coucher avec lui ?

Un instant, John s'en voulut de douter de lui. Ash avait vraiment l'air sincère.

Mais il se posait des questions.

Quoi qu'il en soit, pensa-t-il, il met en péril ma relation avec Helen. S'il y a des chances qu'il ne soit pas réellement amoureux de moi - qui le serait en si peu de temps ? - mieux vaut arrêter là.

Le coeur gros, il décida d'éviter Ash et de rompre tout contact avec lui.

Son coeur s'allégea un peu lorsque sa femme lui sauta dans les bras. Je fais ça pour elle, se consola-t-il, et elle mérite mon amour et ma fidélité.

Le lendemain, il resta chez lui. Aucun risque de _le_ croiser. Le jour d'après, _il _lui téléphona. John regarda le téléphone sonner et bloqua le numéro. Le coeur lourd mais la conscience tranquille, il faisait peu à peu une croix sur cet homme dont il avait eu le malheur de tomber amoureux.


End file.
